


[podfic] dressed in all black, grim reaper

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: “You look like a total bitch,” Nolan says. A woman helping her tween son pick out a pair of Vans in the shoe section gives him a dirty look.“Thank you,” TK says.OR, TK works at Claire's. Nolan works at Hot Topic. Nolan definitely isn't pining.





	[podfic] dressed in all black, grim reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dressed in all black, grim reaper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595428) by [callabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callabang/pseuds/callabang). 

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cbnzo4e6kvudvxf/dressed%20in%20all%20black%2C%20grim%20reaper.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 8:18
> 
> size: 5.3MB
> 
> music: coffee shop soundtrack by all time low, because this fic took me right back to my pop punk roots.


End file.
